Roofs typically are constructed to include a water impervious upper layer to prevent water from penetrating the roof structure. Although different materials are used depending on the type of roof constructed, this waterproof layer or surface is generally referred to as a roof membrane.
Roofs often have one or more penetrations extending upwardly and physically penetrating or extending through the waterproof layer of the roof. These penetrations may include vents, pipes, conduits or support members. Where these elements extend through the roof, they pierce the waterproof layer of the roof and define potential leak paths for water to penetrate therethrough. To prevent water from leaking or migrating through the waterproof layer at these points, special care must be taken to seal the hole created in the membrane by the penetrating element. Often, a pitch pan is disposed about the penetration and sealant is deposited within the pitch pan to achieve sealing.